Episode 5
(Previous episode) Season 1, Episode 5 (Don't Fear the Reaver) In last week's episode, Telumus and Ida begin to make their way back to Aaron, hoping that with his help, they can track down and free Rufus, ideally killing Risk in the process. However, they come across a distress signal from a nearby ship. Hoping to do the right thing for a change, or at the very least, profit in some way, they agree to rescue the stranded ship's crew. Amongst the rescued crew are an unwell pilot, a handsome mechanic, two bodyguards, a Mr. Philip Valentine, and his trophy wife Melania Valentine. They also bring aboard some valuable cargo: unsigned bank slips. Enough to make a man very very rich, if sold to the right criminal. After a short while and once everyone has settled in, everything starts going a bit gorram crazy! Melania knocks Ida unconscious and seals her in her room, then attempts to steal the ship. Her plan backfires when she confronts the hulking death machine that is Telumus, who simply knocks her unconscious with a single punch. Valentine begins to explain the situation to Telumus once he sees the dead bodies of his two bodyguards in the cargo bay area, revealing that the ship that they were rescued from was in fact, not their own, and that in truth, he is the captain of a ship called the Stonehenge. He explains that he'd actually gone to the ship himself to resume the crew there but his own crew staged a mutiny led by a man name 'Buttle' who Abandoned Valentine and his loyal crewmembers. He then reveals that the original crew of the derelict ship appeared hyper aggressive and sick. He points out that the only man who seemed sane was the pilot, and so he invited him to join his crew - instead of leaving him to die with the seemingly crazy passengers. Meanwhile, the mechanic attempts to free Ida from the room, and once he does he explains to her the truth behind the old crew, and expressed his concern over not being able to locate Melania or the pilot. Together the two run to the cargo area, where they find the headless bodies of the two bodyguards. They realise the danger they are in once they turn to see the old pilot blocking their path, concerned on bite marks and wearing the heads of the bodyguards around his neck. Telumus has problems of his own to deal with when the derelict ship seems to come to life, only to charge straight at their lowly pacifictic ship. After making some very skilled maneuvers, the crew are now on the run. Tel hears the commotion coming from the cargo room and leaves Valentine to pilot, when he arrives on the scene he sees what confirms his suspicions.. Ida and the mechanic fending off a Reaver. After some serious bloodshed, Valentine escapes the chasing ship and Telumus puts the Reaver down with a rifle blast to the head, but it's not before the mechanic is slaughtered. The crew go to hear what Melania has to say, and she tries to convince them that she should be freed, and that Phillip should be killed. She also reveals that the mutiny was her idea, and that she was only with Valentine for the cash; she'd been having an affair with Buttle all along. Deciding that her story isn't convincing enough, the crew jettison the woman out to the black, and inform Valentine of everything that Melania had said, including that she had contacted the Stonehenge and told them to come and free her, and take the valuable cargo for themselves. Sure enough, the Stonehenge arrives, and begins to board the little vessel that our crew had only recently aquired. The crew quickly cut down the majority of the incaders, and Valentine proves to be a skilled ally in battle, and shows that he isn't afraid to kill those that do not remain loyal. Once the ship is back under Valentine's control, he offers that the crew all join him, and everyone agrees that the three should be treated as equals, and that the ship should be run as a democracy. They take Buttle prisoner, and after a vote, the three agree to complete the bank delivery job - delivering the bank slips to Valentine's contact on Ariel. Unbeknownst to the other crewmembers, Ida left him with access to a knife. (Next episode)